Bloodlove
by Kanilla
Summary: Kai is a demon hunter,and is given a strange vampirelike case to solve.He finds the vampire,a young boy named Rei.But what happens when he cant bring himself to turn Rei in to his bosses?And what is taking hold of the boy?And what has Oliver got to do wit
1. Chapter 1

**I am reposting this story,as the removed all of my stories.**

**Summary:Kai is a demon hunter,and is given a strange vampire-like case to solve.He finds the vampire,a young boy named Rei.**

**But what happens when he cant bring himself to turn Rei in to his bosses?And what is taking hold of the boy?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters used in this ficcy,only the storyline.**

**-Chapter one-**

_Need it...Must have,cant wait any longer,dont want to do it,stop it!I dont want to do it!cant resist..._

A pained cry escaped the little creature that now lay curled up in ball on the floor,biting his hands that now were bleeding freely,blood soaking his ripped clothes.Tears stained his cheeks,leaving wet trails on his pale skin.His whole body was shaking as he sobbed,unable to hold it inside anymore.

_"Dont want to!"_he cried,trying to resist the dark urge that was filling him.He so badly needed to suck someone dry right now.The need for blood was making him gasp as he battled his dark side,not wanting to give in to it again.

"_Leave me alone.."_,he whispered,giving up the fight.He let the monster in him take control,the real him vanishing deep into his mind.A smirk slipped across his tearstained face as he stood up,his golden eyes clouded.

_"You cant win this fight",_he said in a low voice and chuckled evily as he walked out of the room.He was all hyped-up,the thirst making him needy and violent.That boy had a stronger will than he had thought.He had actually managed to resist for several days.But as he fought harder and harder,he got more and more exhausted.

He wondered why the boy even tried to fight him in the first place.He would always win.Laughing madly he stepped into the cold night,his breath turning to white smoke as he went.Not that it affected him.Vampires were never affected by the cold.High temperatures however was another case.His stomach growled.He sighed and started to run,loving the feel of the world floating past him.His nose caught the scent of a human closeby.That made him lick his lips as he thought of how he would play with the poor being before he sucked him or her dry and went to find another victim.

His face broke into a bright,evil smile as he saw that the human was a pretty,young woman with long,black hair.He loved longhaired beauties like this one.They tasted so good,their blood so sweet.

A young man was walking along the street,his destination set as he walked with a firm pace.His eyes were quietly observing the surroundings as he was humming an old lullaby to himself.The man appeared to be about nineteen years old,his blue bangs in a messy state.His eyes were auburn,intense in their gaze.He climbed a stair and opened the door in front of him,taking of his jacket once he was inside.

His co-worker,a young boy around the age of fifteen with bright,orange hair and blue eyes greeted him with a smile and asked how the stroll had been.He snorted and muttered a fineunder his breath as he sat down by his desk.The boy grinned at him and continued playing with his computer.

"Hey Kai?Have you heard anything about the rumors?"the boy asked,not even looking up from the screen.He frowned and shook his head.

"No,I havent Brooklyn",he replied and concentrated on his paperwork.The boy grinned again and leapt off his chair,sitting down on Kais desk.

"There is a serial-killer on the loose.There are rumors that the killer might be a vampire,cause all the victims got sucked dry",he chirped,narrowly missed a slap from the older.

"Go play with your machine,kid.I have work to do",he said sternly and focused on reading again.The boy stuck out his tongue at him and blew him a kiss.

"I know you love me,just admit it".When Kai didnt respond he made a pouting expression and went back to his computer.Kai Hiwatari worked for a group of demon hunters that called themselves Cherry Flops.He wondered who had picked the name...It didnt exactly sound intimidating.

Brooklyn was the computer geek,while Kai was the one who did...well everything else.He was the hunter.Brooklyn dug up the info with his electronical toys,Kai did something about whatever problem they had to fix.The two of them were actually the only in this division,unless you counted their boss in too.The past week Kai had been away to take care of some really dangerous business in another part of town.The misson had been succesful,and he was writing the report right now.

"Hiwatari,come in here",called a female voice.He stood up and left his desk,entering the office of their boss,a young woman named Mariah.She had bright,pink hair and golden eyes,and mostly wore clad pink too.Despite that awful colour she really was a beauty.She smiled and told him to sit down.

Mariah was a couple of years older than him,that he knew,but she had never revealed how much older.He guessed it was none of his business anyways.Besides the fact that she loved sweets and was really sappy,he knew little about her.Her past was a hidden one,and he didnt care about digging it up.Sometimes buried things were better forgotten than revealed.

"So,how did the mission go?I assume it was a success since you are back in one piece.Not that I ever doubted you though",she smiled.

There was one other thing about Mariah,she was incredible talkative about most things.He nodded.

"Yes,I will have the report done by tomorrow evening",he replied.She suddenly got a look of concern on her pretty features.

"A weird case has showed up.I want you to have it",she said,looking him straight in the eye,her tone serious now.He nodded to let her know that he was listening to what she was saying.

"I suppose Brooklyn told you about it already.There had been a serie of brutal murders in our district lately.They are all related by the bite marks on the vicitms neck.But we know nothing of this killer.I do suspect it is a young man though,as most of the victims are young women".The last line was said in a dangerously low voice.Mariah hated men that killed young women.It was understandable though.

"Do you suppose that the killer is some kind of demon?"Kai asked.She nodded.

"Yes.I fear that it might not be just any demon,but a vampire",she sighed and took a sip out of hot cup of tea.

"But I thought that we wiped out all the vampires around here?"he said,more as a statement than a question.She nodded..

"Yes,so did I".She handed him a map.

"Here you will find the pictures of the crime scenes and the victims.It seems very common to the murders of a vampire to me".He opened it and took a closer look at the pictures.

"You are right...You want me to check it out?"She nodded again.

"Yes,we cant afford to have anymore sivilian losses",she stated with a worried look.He nodded and closed the map again,standing up.

"And Kai?Be careful",she said before he left the office.

"You silly banana!"Brooklyn squealed and slammed his fist against the desk.Apparently he was playing some sort of computer game.Kai grabbed his jacket again and left.

"Byyyye!Get me a muffin while you are out,ok?"Brooklyn called and wawed his hand at him.

Kai chuckled.That boy could be really annoying most of the time,but he was actually a nice kid when he shut his mouth up for two seconds and stopped acting like a five-year old.

He felt the devil vanish again as the hunger was satisfied.His head was spinning,his vision blurry as he tried to stand up.He had a horrible taste in his mouth.He knew what that taste was,he had felt it stain him before.He emptied his stomach in a mere attempt to get rid of the liquid.It was too late though,he had taken another victim.

Looking down he saw the torn figure of what once had been a young woman.He felt sick at the sight,wanting to puke again.His stomach hurt,a pain stinging in his chest as he crawled away from the dead woman.Tears started gathering again,splashing onto his cheeks.He howled out his pain,sobbing into his knees.

_Why me?Why did he have to choose me as his victim?"_he screamed inside of his head,slamming his fists onto the ground with all the force he could muster.He felt so weak right now,he couldnt even stand straight.That demon would always take away all his strength by constantly pushing him,trying to make him step across the edge.

The endless battle made him feel so tired all the time.He barely got any sleep at all,nightmares of his killings hunting him and holding him down.As if that wasnt enough,the demon would taunt and mock him whenever he was awake,telling him how weak and worthless he was,constantly making him feel guilty.All these killings were his fault.It was his fault because he was too weak to hold back the demon in him,too weak to keep him away from the blood he needed.

He couldnt stand this anymore,he needed to get away.He wanted to see the sun again,but knew he couldnt.The sunshine hurt his eyes,burned his skin.And he was too much of a coward to end his life in such a way.The demon wouldnt allow him to kill himself.He had tried to jump from a high building already,but never got as far as jumping at all,the demon pulled him back before he could do it.He kept spitting to get rid of that awful taste,to clean his mouth.After what seemed like an eternity he was back at his shelter,the dark,cold room he had been hiding in this week.

Before he became this monster he had been a normal,17-year old boy who enjoyed sports,girls and other teenager-stuff.Now he was only a shadow of the person he had used to be,an empty shell of a young boy.And each time he drank blood the demon in him would grow stronger,fight harder back.He was terrified that he might take over for good soon,he didnt want that to happen,he would rather die than be a merciless killer that enjoyed hunting humans down for sport.

He curled up in a ball in his usual corner,biting his hands,the wounds opening again.He didnt care,this pain was nothing against the pain he always felt when he realised what he had done,that he had killed a new person,sucked the poor guy or girl all dry.He felt dirty,used by higher forces.His long,raven hair was a mess,his clothes filthy.He hadnt been able to wash himself for days,ever since this madness started.Sobbing in his corner he felt dawn break.Sleep sneaked onto him and made him drosy.He was too weak to fight the drugging sleep and drifted off into the world of nightmares.

**Please tell me what you thought of it,I live for feedback.And I am seriously proud of this story.**

**Yours sincerly,Kanilla & Nicholas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the anime characters used in this ficcy,nor do I own beyblade.**

**-Chapter two-**

Kai had been out all night,patrolling the streets,his senses alert to anything unusual.He had heard a woman scream far away,and ran as fast as he could to get there.But he never got there on time.When he appeared,the killer was gone,a mutilated,dead woman left behind.He had been disgusted at the sight.How could anyone do this?

But he was well aware of the fact that a lot of demons had no sense of regret or moral,they killed for sport.Especially vampires,those were among the worst killers in history.They were damn hard to kill too because of their supernatural powers.Unwillingly he took a closer look at the scene of crime,ignoring the smell og body fluids as he examined the torn body.This one was worse than the others.While the others only had bite marks on their necks,this young woman had been ripped to pieces,torn apart.It was the work of a wild monster,one who couldnt keep himself under control when he decided to kill.He hated that type.They would never listen to others,it was impossible to get them back to their senses.They were the most dangerous of all.

Sighing he called the office and requested that Mariah got someone to take care of the mess.She told him to get away follow the tracks he found.He did find something that could lead him on.Tracks of blood lead away from the place,marks that indicated that the murderer had been crawling rather than walking.With one last look at the dead body he followed the trail.

Nightmares haunted his sleep,captured him and tormented him.When he slept he saw the faces of the ones he had killed,mostly the faces of young women or girls that begged him not to hurt them,begged for him to let them go.Their words made him want to scream and wake up,but he was never able to escape from the terrible dreams,he was stuck.He whimpered in his sleep as the worst dream of them all entered his mind.

The memories of the one who made him like this,that cursed vampire that had no name.Vague imagies of fiercy,red hair and icyblue eyes seemed to follow him no matter where he ran.His hands were balled fists,tears streaming even now.

The tracks lead Kai to an abandoned building at the outer parts of town.It was a very old building,he doubted anyone lived there anymore.But this was where the tracks lead,he would have to check it out.Besides,please like this wre perfect hideouts.Pulling out a gun from his pocket(containing silwer bullets) he carefully moved inside.

It smelled rotten it there,and he wished he could just close his nostrils to shut out that smell.He frowned and moved swiftly along the wall,sneaking his way forward.There were no sound from his feet as he walked,he was very skilled when it came to being quiet.It was among those things that made him such a remarkable hunter.He followed the bloodstains on the floor down a stair and into the basement.It was dark down there,but he had no trouble seeing where he placed his feet.The good sight was another thing that made him special.

Kai stopped when an unexpected sound reached his ears.The faint sound of crying closeby.Wondering who it could be he followed it,and found the room it was coming from.Carefully he opened the door,still cautious.It was a young boy,maybe a couple of years younger than him.He was lying in a corner,curled up in a ball and apparently asleep as he sobbed.He was soaked in blood and looked all filthy,his once white clothes now dirty and torn.

How fragile he looked when he was asleep like this.But who was he?Had the vamppire taken him hostage?He was too young to be a vampire himself.Even though the bloodsuckers liked to add new memebers to their race from time to time,they never made children such as this boy go through the change.The youngest vampire Kai had ever seen had been older than himself when he went through the change.

The boy suddenly snapped his eyes open when he took a step forward.Kai was astonished by the pair of golden,cat-like eyes that stared up at him.His raven hair was all tangled and messy,covering parts of his tearsstained face.He looked so lost,so frightened.

"Hey kid,are you ok?"he asked and took another step forward.

"Go away!"the boy whimpered and crawled away from him,covering his ears with his hands,shaking his head.

"I dont want to hurt you,you have to go,dont want to,dont wanna do it again..please".The words came almost too fast for him to understand.He put away his gun and held his hands up in front of his chest.

"I mean you no harm,kid.Lets get you out of here ok?"As he took another step the boy let out a pained cry and buried his face in his arms,rocking to and fro.

This kid is really messed up..I wonder what happened to him,he thought sadly."I wont hurt you...I just want to help you".

The boy shook his head,his hands clutching his hair.

Ì need to get him out of here in case the vampire comes back.With a swift move he knocked the boy unconscious and lifted him of the ground.

Kais apartment was on the other side of town,and he knew people would cast him weird glances if he walked around with this boy in his arms.So he called Brooklyn and asked if he could pick them up.Even thought his co-worker was only fifteen years old,he had the license for both motorbike and car.Kai had never asked how that could be possible,he just accepted it.The orangehaired boy showed up about 20 min later,riding his motorbike.Kai got on,the boy still in his arms.

"Who is that?"Kai shrugged.

"No idea...But I think he might be one of the vampires victims.He is still alive".They started driving,the teenager a skilled driver.

"Whatcha ya gonna do with him then?"he asked.Kai wasnt really sure what he could do.

"I will take him to my place and get him cleaned up.Maybe he can help me with my case",he replied.

They stopped outside the building,and Brooklyn wawed him goodbye before he took off again.Kai smiled slightly at his companion and walked inside.It was a bit troublesome to get the keys when he was holding the boy,but he managed it in the end.Locking himself in he turned on the lights and put the boy down on the couch.Then he searched his pockets after something that could tell him who this child was.

But he found no ID at all.Maybe this was just an orphan or a runaway,he concluded and went to make himself a cup of hot tea.He cast one last glance at the unconscious boy before he entered his kitchen,humming softly to himself.

**Yours sincerly,Kanilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade,nor do I own the anime characters used in this fanfic.**

**-chapther three-**

Rei slowly regained his senses,openeing his eyes.Where was he?This was not the dark basement he had expected to see,but a bright room with lots of nice furniture and stuff.His heart was beating rappidly in his chest,his breathing harsh.He could smell the scent of a human very close.His stomach growled in response.Looking up he saw that the windows luckily were covered by the curtains.He sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes.Who had brought him here?

He needed to get away so he wouldnt hurt anyone again.He couldnt stand the smell of human blood,the heartbeat that was pounding in his head.The demon started to struggle to get free again,but he was weak as it was still daylight outside.It was always easier to keep him under control during the day,or when he slept.

Standing up he was about to sneak out of this nice place when he heard a voice:Where do you think you are going?"

He turned around,panick welling up in his chest at the sight of a young man.There was something familiar about him..Something...Then he remembered.This man had approached to him in the basement.

"Go away..I need to get out",he blurted out,feeling the urge to suck this human dry grow in his stomach.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me a couple of things".He heard the boys stomach growl and smiled.

"You must be hungry.Wait here,ok?"The man walked back into the kitchen again.He was confused,a million thoughts racing through his mind at once.Where was he?And who was this tranger?Why was he so nice?He made another attempt to get out,but found that the door was locked.The young man returned and cast him a warning glare when he saw what the he was doing.

"Dont try to get away,I wont let you leave",he said sternly and placed the food on the table.

"You dont understand!I have to get out,have to get away from everyone!"he shouted,his hands balled up in fists.

"Sit down and eat",the man ordered.He gave in and sat down on the couch,casting a glance at the food before he dug in,stuffing his face at incredible speed.Kai chuckled.

"Thats better now...What is your name,kid?"he asked.The boy gulped down a glass of water and wiped his mouth.

"Rei...",he replied before he started eating again."So Rei..what were you doing in that basement?"

The boy froze and started shaking.What should he answer?This guy wouldnt believe him if he said that he was a vampire.And besides,normal humans feared vampires,he didnt want to scare this guy off.

"Who are you?"he asked,hoping to get the guy off track.He blinked.

"I am Kai.Are you a runaway,Rei?"Rei shruged.

"Sort of...I cant tell you,it is complicated",he replied and gulped down another glass of water.Kai reached out a hand to touch him,and he flinched,whimpering as he got out of reach.

"Dont touch me!"he shouted and hid himself behind the couch.Kai frowned at the strange reaction,but withdrew his hand.

"Ok,I wont touch you.You can come back out now".Rei popped his head out and slowly sat back down,all the time watching Kai.

"It has got nothing to do with you...I-I...You just dont know what you are getting yourself into",he whispered,his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Tell me then,I would like to help",Kai said.Rei shook his head and curled up in a ball,holding one of Kais pillows tight to his chest.

"I cant tell you..You would just think I am crazy..."he replied,letting the tears fall.Kai couldnt help but pity this boy.He had appearenlty lost everything.

"Well,you should clean up.You can borrow some of my friends clothes,mine are probably too big for you",Kai said and stood up.He left Rei for a moment and came back with towels and some clothes minutes later."Here..The bathroom is on the left",he said and pointed.Rei took the stuff and nodded,feeling ashamed.

He undressed and piled his clothes neatly on the floor.Turning on the water he entered the shower and let the hot water soak him.He let out a satisfied sigh.It had been ages since he had taken a hot shower like this.It felt so nice just to stand there and let the water wash of all the dirt.

Tears started gathering in his eyes,but he didnt care to hold them back right now.

And so they fell and blended with the steaming water around his feet.He had to get away,he couldt stay with this nice guy.Rei didnt want to hurt him like he had done to everyone else.Kai just didnt know what he was getting himself into by helping him.He was a ticking bomb that could go off anytime.

"So,you think you can keep him safe from me?"His own voice sounded evil as the demon spoke.

"Yes,I will save him.I wont let him down,as I have done to everyone",Rei replied.The demon laughed,his voice mocking as it taunted him.

"Then you are just a fool,Rei.You cant keep me away from him,you know that very well.You will loose the fight again.And when you do,it is hasta la vista for this guy!"He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration,his shoulders shaking.

"I wont let him down!"he snarled.The demon laughed at him again.

Kai raised his head and looked in the direction of the bathroom.Had he just heard the boy talk to himself?He thought so...But why would Rei be talking to himself?Maybe he was out of his mind after all.He resumed to his cooking.That poor boy needed someone to take care of him.Kai needed to question him though.Rei had managed to avoid his questions earlier,he had noticed how the boy had switched the subject when he asked him what he had been doing in the basement.This time he wouldnt let him get away.He raised his head again as Rei entered the kitchen,a shameful look on his face.His cheeks were flushed,his breathing heavy.

"Are you ok?"The boy nodded and sat down by the table,as far away from him as possible,his eyes directed at his own hands,as if he was afraid to look him in the eyes...Kai put the food on plates and sat down on the opposite side of the table so he wouldnt scare the kid off.He handed Rei his plate.He took it after hesitating for a moment.

"So Rei..How old are you?"

Kai was surprised when he said that he was seventeen.He sure did look like he was Brooklyns age,maybe even younger.But Kai supposed the long hair,innocent look and shy behaviour made him seem younger than he was.When Kai came to think of it,Rei was really pretty.His skin was so pale and white,smooth like silk.His eyes were golden and cat-like,not like any eyes Kai had ever seen before.They looked so innocent,so ashamed and full of fear that it astonished him.His hair was the colour of raven,so dark and long.He wondered how it would feel to touch that hair.Shaking his head slightly he tried to get these thoughts out of his head.He shouldnt be thinking like this,it was not right.Even if Kai was gay,it was not right to think of the boy like that.He didnt even know him!

"Where do you come from,Rei?"he asked.The boy didnt raise his head as he was talking,just kept staring at his plate.

"I was born here in this town,I have always lived here".Kai took a deep breath.

"Tell me what you were doing in that basement",he said,more as a demand than a question.Rei bit his lip and looked up at him,his eyes wide and fearfull.

"I..I..Um,you would just think I am crazy..",he muttered.Kai noticed that his hands were shaking.

"I wont,believe me..I have heard many strange things during my life...I am sure yours would be no different".Rei bit his lip harder,almost making blood trickle.

"I...c..c..cant tell you!"he whispered,his voice thick with emotions.A single tears fell from his eye,hitting the table.Kai reached out his hand to touch the boy,but he flinched and leapt off his chair,dropping to his knees.

"You will hate me if I tell you!"he shouted,hugging his knees.Kai sat down beside him.Maybe it wasnt very wise to push him after all...

"I wont hate you..."he assured him.Rei sobbed into his arms,rocking to and fro,just like he had done in the basement earlier.Kai hesitantly reached out his hand and touched the boys arm.Rei flinched and backed away from his,his eyes all wide and teary.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"he screamed.Kai stood up and left the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya!**

**Disclaimer:Do not own beyblade,only the plot..so dont sue,ne ne?**

**Chapter four**

Kai sat down in the living room,waiting for the Rei to come to him.He had not called for that reaction,he only wanted to know more about this boy,why he was so messed up,why he wanted to be left alone.He gazed out of the window.It was getting dark outside now,the night falling.

"Kai..I-I didnt mean to scare you...",came the childish voice.He looked down,only to see the beautiful boy sitting in front of him,his hands folded in his lap.How come Kai had not heard him walk into the room?He had a good hearing,it had never failed him before like this.Kai smiled.

"Thats ok...I am not angry with you".He looked out the window again.

"We should go to bed.You can have the spare room",he stated and stood up.Rei blinked.The demon inside of him laughed in his head.

"NO!I have to go!"he shouted before he could think.Kai turned around,looking at him before he shook his head.

"No,you are staying here tonight",he said and motioned for him to stand up.He lead Rei to the spare bedroom,the one Brooklyn used when he was here.He made sure Rei went to bed before he turned off the lights and closed the door.Inside Rei was panicking.He needed to get out,he could feel the demon grow stronger as night came down.

"I wont give in!"he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh trust me Rei,you will...",it chuckled and pushed the barrier.Rei frowned at the pressure that was building in his brain,the headache making him groan.He listened to Kai,hearing him go to bed in the room next to this one.He took a deep breath and sneaked over to the door.As quietly as possible he opened it and left the room.His feet barely made any sound as he walked.He put on his worn-out shoes and was about to open the door when he found that it was locked.

"Damn!"he hissed and shook it.It didnt open.

"Key...Where is the key?"He concentrated on finding the key,using his mental powers in the process.He had to admit,there were useful things about being a vampire.Images came to his mind,most of them of Kai.He noticed a silwer necklace around his neck,with a key in it.Opening his eyes again he sighed.Kai actually had the key around his neck!This would be hard...

He tip toed over to his room,listening after any sign of the guy being awake before he entered.Quietly he walked over to the bed where the young man was lying and stood over him.Hesitantly he reached out his hand and sneaked it under Kais shirt(no pervy thoughts,ne?),grabbing hold of the small key.All the time the demon was pushing the barrier to get free,and it got harder and harder to control it.The lust for blood welled up inside of him.His hands were shaking from the effort it took to keep the demon down.being close to a human made it much more difficult.

Just as he had managed to get the key off the necklace Kai grabbed hold of his wrist and opened his eyes,staring straight up at him.

"I thought you would try",he said quietly.Reis eyes widened at the touch.

"Dont..touch me..",he warned.The other sat up in his bed and snatched his key back,still holding his wrist.Rei tried to get loose and wriggled in his grip,but Kai wouldnt let him go.

"I told you,you are staying here tonight",he stated.Rei felt tears well up in his eyes again as he struggled.

"Please..let me go",he begged and fell to his knees,sobbing silentely.Kai loosened his grip and put his arms around the boy,pulling him close.Rei sobbed into his shirt as Kai stroke his back gently.

"You ...have to..get away...I dont..wanna...hurt you...".Kai frowned at his words.

"You wont hurt me",he whispered.Rei felt the demon push harder,on the verge of breaking through now.

"No...",he whimpered.But the smell of fresh blood tickled his nostrils,and he felt himself vanish as the demon took over.Kai didnt notice that the boy wasntt trembling anymore,his breathing all steady again.Kai felt a sharp pain as two fangs made their way through his skin.He let out a pained cry and pushed Rei away from him.

The boy had a strange expression on his face,his eyes showing pure evil.Kai was too shocked to say anything.So the boy was the vampire after all..He had never expected that.That had been why Rei had avoided his questions,that had been why he had tried to get away..He didnt want to hurt him.

But how could he still have control over himself?He was a vampire,they were pure evil.

"I told the boy he would loose to me again",Rei chuckled.He licked away the blood on his lips.What was that supposed to mean?Was the boy still his own master,to a certain extent?It had to be that.

"He doesnt want me to hurt you..That will make it so much more fun to suck you dry",he laughed.

Kai sat completely still.Luckily he had dealt with vampires before,he knew how to handle them.As the creature moved closer he suddenly made a swift move,hitting him straight across the face.The vampire fell over,unconscious.Vampires had their certain spots too,just as humans had.He stood up and opened his bedsidetable,pulling out a syringe filled with a crystal clear liquid.With determination he injected the liquid into Reis arm..His hand absently touched the spot where the vampire had bit him.The blood was still trickling from the wounds.

Casting a last glance at the boy he walked out of the room.He wouldnt be moving for a while.The liquid Kai had injected had been a strong drug.It would keep him down for a couple of hours.

His head was spinning,making his vision blurry.He tried to sit up,but found that he couldnt even move his body,it was held down by something he couldnt fight.

"Um...",was all he managed to say.Even his mouth was paralysed.His heart was pounding in his head,the beat slow and steady.His breathing was the same as if he should have been asleep still.What had happened?Rei gazed up at the ceiling as he was unable to turn his head to look anywhere else.

Then he remembered what had happened earlier.He had lost the battle again and tried to kill Kai.Then everything had turned black somehow.

"I see that you are awake.Dont even try to get out of bed,the drugs will keep you down",said a familiar voice.

He recognised it as Kais.The other sat down on the bed he was lying on.Rei felt like screaming when Kais hand touched his face,stroking his cheek lovingly.He blinked.What was happening?Why wasnt the demon trying to get loose?He could still feel it inside of himself,but it somehow seemed rather distant now.

"Dont worry about hurting me,the drugs have put your dark side to sleep for a while",Kai said,almost as if he could read his thoughts.Rei tried to smile,but failed.

"When you become yourself again you have a couple of things to explain to me.Here,you must drink".He supported the boys head and opened his mouth so he could gulp down some water.Even though Rei couldnt smile,Kai could see the grateful smile in his eyes.

"Go back to sleep now".Rei closed his eyes and drifted of into a dreamless sleep again.

Kai sat by the bed,simply watching the boy as he slept.His chest was slowly rising and falling,his eyes closed.He felt sorry for Rei.He had apparently lost everything when he became a vampire.But Kai still couldnt understand how he remained part human.When someone was turned into a vampire the demon quickly overtook the control of the body,usually after a day or two.That this boy had been able to fight back the curse...He must be really strong.Kair reached out a hand to touch Rei.He made no movement as Kai stroke his cheek,brushed away a strand of raven hair from his face.How pretty he was...Withdrawing his hand he sighed.This was wrong.He was starting to get feelings for the boy.

"Kai...?"came a weak voice."Yes Rei?"He stayed put in case the demon surfaced again.Rei was looking at him,those golden eyes curious.

"Why are you doing this?Helping me,I mean..."Kai kissed his forehead and tucked him in again.

"You might have a chance to stand up against this demon of yours.For how long have you been fighting it?"Reis hands grabbed tighter hold of the bedcovers,his body trembling.

"For a little more than a week...",he replied,squeesing his eyes shut.

"That long?You must be really strong to be capable of such a thing..."

He noticed that Rei had started crying again.

"I-I cant take it any longer!You have to help me!I dont want to kill any more people...",he sobbed.Kai sat down on the bed and pulled him into his embrace.

"I will help you",he promsied.The boy buried his face in his shirt and hugged him back.Kai soothed him and stroke his back carefully as the younger one sobbed in his arms."Tell me..Who did this to you?"

Rei looked up at him with those big,teary eyes,now filled with fear.

"I dont know his name..All I can remember of him is the fiercy,red hair an evil,icyblue eyes...Please keep me safe!"he begged.

Kai frowned.Fiercy,red hair and icyblue eyes?That did sound familiar for some reason.Kai smiled down at the boy and wiped away his tears.

"I will keep you safe,dont worry.Is the demon pushing you now?"

Rei shook his head.

"No,he is still asleep.I can feel him stir though..It wont be long until he wakes up again",he said,resting his head against Kais chest.Kai kept stroking his hair lovingly.

"I dont want to hurt you,you have been so nice to me.If I ever...ever hurt you,I wont forgive myself..I have hurt to many people...",he whispered,snuggling closer to him.

"I am so weak...I couldnt even protect the ones I loved..."

He bit his lip and pressed his face into Kais chest.

"It is ok..You are not weak at all...I have never heard of anyone able to fight off the demon for as long as you have".The boy shook his head.Kai pulled away and forced the boy to look into his eyes.

"You are strong,a beautiful creature.Dont ever put yourself down like this",he said.Rei blinked at his words.

"Beautiful...?"he asked.Kai looked away.He had said too much.Now the boy would hate him.

"Yes..I am gay",he muttered.He was surprised when he felt two arms sneak around his waist.

"I dont care.You are a nice guy,and you care about me.I wont push you away".He looked down at him,and saw Rei smile for the first time.

"You...dont mind at all?"

Kai felt his mouth go dry when the younger shook his head.He was so used to being pushed away by everyone because he was gay.Even his best friend had abandoned him when he found out.

"Thank you...",he mumbled and returned the smile.Rei chuckled and pushed him down on the bed before he curled up by his side.

"Stay with me for a little while...please?"Kai nodded and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I will tell you when the demon wakes up...",Rei said.Kai nodded again,gazing up at the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya!**

**Things have been pretty busy lately, so I apologize for my lack of updates. I am usually a better updater than this...**

**But I hope you still stay with me and this story, even with the slow updating! And enjoy a lot!**

**Thanks to you rewiewers: rebecca85, Kaisina, Echo in the Dark, Tio Hiwatari, animeobsession and BloodyShadows**

**And btw, I do not own the characters of their anime..only the plot!**

**Chapter five**

From the moment he opened his eyes he simply knew that he had been sleeping too long. The warmth by his side was gone. Panic welled up in his chest. Quickly he got out of bed and picked up his gun. If Rei had turned vampire again and left his apartment...Then he would be in major trouble. If Mariah got to know that he was shielding a vampire she would fire him straight away. With a lump in his throat he moved towards the door, the gun clutched tightly in his hand. As the skilled hunter he was he moved swiftly, like a shadow.The sound of something that was opened reached his ears. The source of the noise had been the kitchen. Careful not to make any sounds that might warn the other he entered the kitchen, hiding behind the desk. Rei was sitting by the table with his back towards him, apparently eating something. Kai moved quickly and placed the gun against the boys temple.

" Dont move", he warned.

" Kai? What are you doing?" Reis voice sounded scared. Kai arched an eyebrow when he saw that he was eating ice cream.

" What the heck are you doing? You scared me shitless!" he hissed and removed the gun. Rei looked up at him with those big,innocent eyes.

" I am sorry, I didnt mean to scare you..I just needed something sugary to eat", he apologized. Kai snorted and sat down on the oposite side of the table.

" You want some?"

Kai shook his head.

" Come on, I know you do..Just admit it!" Rei grinned,his fangs glinting. Kai sighed in defeat and was about to stand up to find himself a spoon when Rei stopped him.

" You can share with me, if you want to?" he suggested. Kai smiled at him." Sure".

As Rei fed him with ice cream he couldnt help but think about how different this Rei was from the demon. He was such a cute, vibrant creature when like this, so innocent and full of life. He came back to reality when Rei dropped the spoon onto the floor. Kai looked weirdly at him." Rei? Something wrong?"

The boy whimpered and clutched his stomach." Kai..get away from me..I cant hold him back anymore...", Rei whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

Kai ran to the bedroom hurriedly,opening his drawer, pulling out another syringe. As fast as he could he returned to the kitchen. Rei was lying on the floor, his whole body trembling as he tried to hold back the demon." Take it easy Rei. I am here", he comforted and sat down beside him.

Rei was gasping for air,his mouth and eyed wide open,his fists clenched." Hurry!" he cried.

Kai sat on top of him to keep him down and injected the liquid into his arm. His body struggled and fought the drug for a little while before he went toally limp. Kai sighed in relief and put away the syringe. Rei was still conscious, though only barely. His eyes were clouded, lips still parted.

" Dont worry, youll be able to move again in a little while. The drugs I used this time wasnt as strong as the others", he smiled. He wasnt even certain if the boy could hear him...He moved Rei onto the couch in the living room. With worried eyes he tucked him in and told him that he would be gone for a little while. The truth was that he was out of drugs to keep Reis vampire side asleep. He needed to go to the office and get some new syringes. Meaning he would have to steal them. They needed Mariahs permission and he couldnt risk that she got to know what he was up to- she might fire him. He really wanted to help Rei, he sincerly believeed that he could get better somehow.

Kai knew he was getting emotionally attached to him. It was an impossible affair. There could be no relationship between a vampire and a human. He started his motorbike and drove off. The traffic was heavy,and it took him mroe than half an hour to get to the office. Brooklyn greeted him with one of his trademark grins and blew him a kiss.

" Is Mariah in?"

The orangehaired boy shook his head.

" No-oh! She is out meeting one of her sources".

Kai almost sighed in relief." Im leaving the report on her desk", he stated and entered his chiefs office. She wouldnt be very pleased if she found out about this. The medics closet was located close to her desk and he lock-picked it with a needle he found. He was quite good with locks, a special talent of his it was. Carefully he picked out what he needed and locked the closet again. Just as he was about to get the hell out of this place his co-worker stopped him with a singel question.

" By the way..How is the kid doing? You know, the blackhaired boy you had with you when I picked you up the other day".

Kai found it really strange how Brooklyn seemed to call everyone either a kid or a boy, despite their age. He even said that to Kai who was four years older than him.

" Um..He is sick..I am taking care of him", he replied quickly and left. Brooklyn frowned. What was up with Kai today? He was acting all strange. Normally he would glare at him and tell him to shut up or something. He shrugged and went back to his computer. He could just pop by Kais place later today.

Rei felt like he was floating in water. He was breathing slowly,as if asleep and both awake at the same time. There was something about being in this state that calemed him down. He smiled brightly as the image of Kai floated to his mind. He felt something special for the young man, something he couldnt quite figure out what it was. Of course it was gratitude and friendship, but it went deeper than that too...

" Rei...How do you feel? "he recognised the soft voice as Kais.

" I didnt hear you come, I was too busy listening to the ocean", he giggled and sat up, his face all happy." Can you hear the ocean, Kai?".

He shook his head and dearly hoped that the boy would stop hallucintating soon. He was aware that the drugs he had used could cause this kind of effect. Suddenly Rei was hanging around his neck, giggling like a little girl.

" Rei,what the heck are you doing?"

He went into a fit of panic and tried to pry he boy off him, which proved to be impossible. In the end he gave up and let him stay where he was.

Rei grinned cheesily and mumbled something he didnt get. He was acting just like a drunk.

" Kaaaaaaiiii? You like me right? Say you like me!"

Kai felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Rei laughed at his expression and closer to him, straddling his hips.

" Rei! What are you doing?" he squealed. Yes, Kai Hiwatari squealed like a little girl.This only made Rei laugh even harder.

" What does it look like I am doing?" he whispered seductivly into his ear and leaned closer. It had to be the drugs, it just had to be! Kai thought. His eyes wideened as the boy kissed him, sucking lightly at his bottom lip. Kai really hoped that Rei wouldnt notice just how "excited" he was at the moment. Rei earned a low, involuntary moan from Kai as he rubbed up against him.

Kai managed to push the eager boy off his lap.He wiped his mouth and went to the kitchen in need of a moments peace to calm down again. He so badly wanted to just pin Rei to the couch and tear off his clothes.The fact that he hadnt gotten laid for more than seven months didnt help much either. He took a deep breath. The boy was obviously teasing him. Rei giggled again as Kai left him alone. Sure, he was still pretty ligthheaded and stuff but he wanted to be close to Kai. He chuckled as he thought of how he had succeded in teasing the young man. It felt good to know that Kai fancied him. Lying back down he closed his eyes and drfited off to sleep again.

**And that was this times chapter...Hope you enjoyed and are willing to leave me a little rewiew!**

**I have no idea when the next update will be...But I will try to make it faster...**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys!**

**Arigatou for all the lovely rewiews you left me with! And gomen gomen gomen! I am such a slow updater at times when it comes to my less important stories!**

**I just hope you are all still with me**

**And thanks a bunch to Snow White Suicide, cause you made me update because the rewiew was so niceMore Brooklyn for you here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything..and I make no profit whatsoever from writing this.**

**-Six-**

" Hello?Anyone hooome?" Brooklyn called.

He could hear the sound of the shower running and assumed that was where Kai was at the moment. He danced happily into the living room, humming to himself. He caught sight of the raven haired boy that currently was asleep on the couch.

Such a pretty boy,Brooklyn thought as he watched him sleep.The boy had apparently kicked off the blanket in his sleep,and Brooklyn tucked him back in.As he let his fingers stroke lightly across the boys jaw he concluded that the other didnt really look sick, like Kai had said he was.

Rei was slowly waking up as he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He hated to be watched while he was asleep. It made him feel so...awkward somehow. It was probably just Kai,but still...Opening his eyes he blinked sleepily a couple of times before he yawned. As he focused he stared straight into an unfamiliar face. The guy was smiling brightly at him, his pretty, blue eyes watching him closely. Rei paniced as he didnt know who this guy was. Before Brooklyn could say anything he was lying on the floor with the boy on top of him. What shocked him the most was that the other boy was staring down at him with wide eyed, his fangs bared. Wait a second...,Brooklyn thought,_ fangs?_

He let out a cry in panic as he realized that this boy was a vampire and started to struggle.Rei fought back,believing that this stranger would hurt him.

_" KAAAIII!" _both yelled desperately.

Kai frowned.Did someone just yell his name? He turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his naked waist. What met him in the living room almost made him laugh out loud. Brooklyn and Rei were rolling around on the floor, clawing at each other. But when had his co-worker come here? he wondered.

As Rei snarled and bared his fangs, Kai realized that he was going to bite Brooklyn.

" Wait-Rei!" he shouted. But alas, too late. Rei sank his teeth into the vulnerable skin on Brooklyns neck and started to suck him dry. Brooklyn whimpered and tried to get away,but the other boy clung to him like a snake.

Rei couldnt stop himself. Panic and fear always made his demon surface. In the spur of a moment he had grabbed hold of the boy beneath him. The blood felt so good that he wanted to cry in sheer happiness. But it also made him sick to his stomach, it disgusted him that he found joy in this madness. Once he started to empty the other boy he couldnt stop.

Brooklyn felt relief when the teeth finally left his neck. He felt dizzy and sick. The fact that he had been bitten by a vampire scared him shitless. He knew he was immune to becoming a vampire himself as he had demon blood floating in his veins. He sat up and groaned as a wave of nausea swept over him, making his head spin. He was surprised to see that Kai was hugging the boy who now was crying.

" Shhh..Dont cry Rei...I know you didnt mean to hurt him", Kai soothed and stroke the boys hair. Brooklyn was really stunned. He had never seen Kai display emotions like that before, never seen him smile for real. It seemed like he really cared for this boy, this vampire. Brooklyn wanted some answers now. Why was he always left in the dark?

They always did that to him...

" What the hell is going on here,Kai? Why are you keeping a vampire in your apartment?" he demanded to know.

Kai winked at him, as if to say that he would explain later and scooped the boy up into his arms. He was still crying, clinging to the older. Brooklyn watched in curiosity as Kai placed the boy on the couch, wrapping him up in the blanket before he kissed his forehead. Then it dawned on him.Kai was in love.

There could be no other explanation to his strange behavior.

" Brookie, come here...Dont be afraid-he wont bite you again".

If he had been in a different situation he might have noticed that Kai had used his nickname for the first time ever. He sat down beside his friend who was still only wearing a towel, still dripping wet from the shower he had just taken. He absently stroke Reis hair again.

" I am sorry that you had to discover things this way", he apologized," yes, Rei is a vampire. I do know the rules so dont go lecturing me about them. But I also believe he can be cured somehow. He has been fighting his inner demon for more than a week now, and can still resist it to a certain extent".

Brooklyn couldnt do anything but stare at him.

" Kai! You _cant_ cure a vampire! The main reason we kill them is cause there is no cure!" he almost shouted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

" If there was a cure...Dont you think we would have helped them instead?" he said sadly.

Kai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. He silenced when he gazed into Kais crimson red eyed. They were so full of...emotions...

" He will get better! I wont let him down! You better not tell Mariah about this, otherwise Im gonna kill you with my own hands", he snarled.

The last words were said in a cold tone that sent chills down his spine. He was shocked by the threat, he really was.

" I wont tell", he promised. Kai glared at him for a second before he looked at the boy again. Brooklyn felt ashamed as the boy gazed up at him with regretful eyes.

" I did not mean to hurt you..I just didnt know who you were,ne? Can you forgive me?" he begged.

Brooklyn grinned his trademark grin and winked.

" Sure! As long as you dont bite me again, I will".

The boy smiled at him at first before his eyes widened.

" Kai...**_he_**is surfacing again...The blood woke him up", he whispered.

He watched as his co-worker filled a syringe he found on the table with a clear liquid before he injected it into the boy. Brooklyn was quite puzzled by the affectionate expression on Kais face.

" Youll be able to move around in a little while. I need to talk to Brooklyn while you rest".

Kai stood up and motioned for him to follow. They sat down in he kitchen.

" You said he had been fighting the vampire in him for more than a week, no?"

Kai nodded.

" According to everything I have read before that is impossible! Do you know who his maker is?"

He shook his head.

" Not by real name or given name. All Rei could tell me was that he had _fierce red hair and evil, icy blue eyes_. I think that was the way he put it. Will you look into it for me?"

" Sure...If you let me have the couch for tonight", he smiled.

Kai grimaced. Brooklyn knew that he was about to protest, and came before him.

" Dont say no. You know he cant kill me because of my demon blood", he chirped and danced over to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water while he sang softly.

Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead. Brooklyn was half darkness demon, simply explained as a demon who could control the darkness in one way or another. There were a thousand different ways. Brooklyn didntt really control his powers, they just surfaced when he got angry. He was able to sense it if someone used the darkness and also able to remain immune to every spell cast on him. Those powers had helped them a great deal before. His father had been the demon, his mother the human. It was odd but Brooklyn had inherited his fathers abilities and his mothers beauty. Both of his parents were dead. As were Kais,they had been killed by a group of vampires when he was ten. Since then he had lived in many different orphanages until he turned eightteen.

" When the kid get better we have to take him dancing!I know this great place..."

He listened as his co-worker talked. It was strange, he thought, how fond Brooklyn was of dancing and singing. Normally he would be playing music loudly in the office so he could dance. Unless Mariah was around of course. She hated noise. And Brooklyn was quite a talented dancer too. He also had a very pretty voice, which he had told Kai came from his mother. When he got tired of the constant blabbering he told Brooklyn that he was free to use the computer he had in the guest room and went to get dressed.

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla**

**If you love me-puppy dog eyed stare- then you can go read another story I wrote right? Or rather co-wrote with Armith Greenleaf. If you visit her profile and click on the story named Fiat Lux...That is the one! And I promise it is a good story!**


End file.
